fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby Lover7485's This Is Your Life/Transcript
Act 1 *(Scene starts at the Dream Land Castle) *Kirby: Come see it! This is your life is going to be host in the Throne Room in 1 hour. *Cilan: What's up with that nutcase? *Kirby: Oh, yeah. The room has been changed into a game show for my best friend. *Cilan: Oh you mean Kirby Lover7485? *Kirby: Yeah. See you there. *(Runs to tell everyone running pass Iris and Tiff) *Iris: Wow, he sure likes that show more than Cilan. *Tiff: He's likes everything more than Cilan. *Iris: Dead Snakes? *Tiff: More than Cilan. *Iris: Moldy Cheese? *Tiff: More than Cilan. *Iris: Smell of 1000 Stunks? *Tiff: Less than Moldy Cheese and Dead Snakes but more than? Cil... *Cilan (offscreen): OKAY! SHE GETS IT! *Iris: What a grouch. *Tiff: He must not hear that. *(Meanwhile in the throne room minutes later) *Iris: Okay let's take our seats. *Cilan: We are not suppose to do anything until our team leader gets here. *Kirby: Look! There he is! *(A Warp Star Limo arrives) *(A few minutes after that) *Kirby: Welcome to "This Is Your Life" *(The people of Dream Land clap and chear) *Ash: I like a good opening act. *Kirby: And now for our show tonight, we have our leader of the castle and my best friend, Kirby Lover7485! *(A small shpere arrives opening up to Kirby Lover7485) *Kirby Lover7485: Thank you! Thank you! *Kirby: Today, we are going though your life with the help of this. *(A funny looking hat falls on Kirby Lover7485's head) *Kirby Lover7485: What this? *Kirby: This is the Membery Cap. We take the moments of your life and put it on this screen. It's like a clip show, but powered by your mind. *Iris: What are these metal arms? *Kirby Lover7485: You'll see soon. *Kirby: Okay let's begin. We'll start the trip down Membery Lane on the day of your birth. *Kirby Lover7485: I don't know what happened. I was really young and... (the hat started to bubble) oh wait! Something's coming up. *(The screen shows Kirby Lover7485 scared face to face with a Gengar) *Kirby: How cute. But where's your mother? *Kirby Lover7485: Well, that Gengar tied my parents that day. *Cilan: May I ask you something? *Kirby Lover7485: Sure. *Cilan: What kind of morons named you that? *Kirby: Buddy, do you remember this voice? *???: Kirby Lober7485, long time no see. *Kirby Lover7485: Well the way it sounds like I know it could mean that... *Kirby: Yes. It's Dr. Mario. *Kirby Lover7485: Dr. Mario, how's it going? So why do I have that name? *(Dr. Mario kicks Kirby Lover7485's leg) *Dr. Mario: It was the best name for you. (leaves) *Kirby Lover7485: That was unepected. *Ash: Boy, I'll say... *Kirby: And I bet you know who this next voice belongs to. *???: Kirby Lover7485, it's been too long since we first met. *Kirby Lover7485: Oh, I am not doing that again. *Kirby: It's Mew from Kanto. *Kirby Lover7485: Mew! *Kirby: He is here to explain the day we met each other. *Kirby Lover7485: Oh right yeah. The day that we met. *(The screen goes to a flashback to the day Kirby Lover7485 and Kirby met) *Kirby Lover7485: I was looking for a buddy that will stick by my side all the way but none of them were good enough. And than one day when I was about to give up in anger, I sat on? my hope, literally. *''(He sits on Kirby)'' *''After that, I met Kirby and our friendship grew as the years goes on. And well (flashback ends) you know, a grand relationship in the part. *Iris: I'm sure. *(A noise comes into Kirby Lover7485's ears) *Kirby Lover7485: What was that? *Kirby: That was just the Pikachu-o-meter. When a tragic pain is reviled, the meter goes higher. Anyway, you might know who this next voice is from. *???: Why am I here again? *Kirby Lover7485: Nazo! *Kirby: That's right. It's your arch-competater, Nazo. *Cilan: I heard that he's the leader of the Dark Side of Pop Star. *Iris: What is he doing here? *Ash: Beats me. *Kirby Lover7485: Is this a good time for a flash back? *Nazo: Yes it is. *Kirby Lover7485: One day when I was trying to impress Kirby. *(The screen goes to Kirby Lover7485 at a claw machine) *''I had some money I've been spending up for like 5 months at that time. There was a small Flight Posion which you drink it, you can fly. I reach down the claw and here comes the miracle. It grabs the Posion it comes up out of the game and was in my hands. Than I gave it to my mother, who 2 seconds later turned around and gave it to Nazo. Than, he drank it and got the ability to fly really shuting my hope dowm on Kirby. *(flashback ends) *Nazo: You know, there was more than one way we hated each other that year. *Kirby Lover7485: Our first battle, I have been looking revenge on Nazo for... you know. It's better inpressed in song. *''Our first battle became a world wide thing in Pop Star. And I aways had to start from the bottom. But my world changes and it puts to the test. I couldn't get to the top at the very start.'' *Kirby Lover7485: And now, Band Dee! *(The continue the song but...) *Nazo: Wait, wait. (record scratches) you let Band Dee play in you flashback? *Kirby Lover7485: I know enemy, no it's not like that, it's for you. *Nazo: Thanks. Well, I got an evil plan to work on. *Kirby Lover7485: Don't let the Joltiks zap you on the way out! *(The trio got forced to clap as Nazo flies off stage) *''Who's that Pokemon?'' *(After the Break) *''...It's Meloetta!'' *Kirby: Although your adventures with me and your enemy were tough, you're trainer life is how can I put it as, a 5 year wait to begin. *(Screen goes to another flashback) *Kirby Lover7485 (offscreen): Touching but good use in words Kirby. At the age of 5, I met my first Pokemon in person, Mew. *(In flashback, Mew flies in) *Kirby Lover7485 (offscreen): 10 seconds later, Mew wiped my memory. Maybe it being an age 10 minimum. *(Flashback ends) *Kirby: Ouch. That was tragic. *Ash: Yeah like that's a bit in the toilet. *Kirby Lover7485: Hey, do you want to battle? *(Ash sinks back into his seat) *Iris: Way to go. *Ash: Well, I would of had him! *Kirby: That's right. Buddy, do you know the Pokemon Trainer, Chili? *(Cilan gets up as he's talking) *Cilan: Oh sure! We both do! *Iris: We know him too. *Cilan (whisper to Ash and Iris) Mostly us. *Kirby Lover7485: YEAH! Here's the story. *(Flashback again) *Kirby Lover7485 (offscreen): He was always kicking sand in my face. *(Flashback pauses) *Kirby Lover7485: And to Cilan too. But, that's a whole other story. *(Back to flashback) *Kirby Lover7485 (offscreen): He was always kicking sand in my face. Even though I already said that. Whenever there was sand there was him! One day, when me and Cilan met eye to eye. *(Awakward pause) *Kirby Lover7485 (offscreen): ...sadly nothing. But we couldn't be carefree because we kept waiting for him. *(Flashback ends for real) *Kirby: Well Chili and Cress (the third of the three) are still back in the Unova and couldn't be here today. (to Kirby Lover7485) But Chili did send Cilan and you some sand. *(Sand falls on Kirby Lover7485, then on Cilan) *Cilan (under the sand): To be honest that was very thoughful. *Iris: You're such a kid! *Cilan: If I had a nickle for every time I heard that. *Kirby Lover7485 (under the sand): Yeah... *Kirby: You did make one invention in your first decade. *(Kirby Lover7485 gets his head out of the sand. *Kirby Lover7485: Meloetta! *All three: WHAT?! *(Cilan gets his head out of the sand) *Cilan: I must be hearing things! TBC Category:Transcript Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Kirby Lover7485 Series Category:Films Category:Special Episodes Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Subpages